Smash Mind: Devil's Advocate
by The One Named Light
Summary: Homura has succeeded in granting her friends a world of happiness, What she received in return was the opening chapters of a Journey towards a final union of an entire pantheon of universes. (Smash Mind Universe One-Shot)


What's this, A Smash Bros. + Madoka Magica Crossover? What sorcery is this!? Well, It's basically a Crossover in Rank Only... I'm planning on an expansive universe to fill some bits and pieces of the bold new world the Five Things Fanfic sets up as well as set up a few pieces in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Smash Mind: Devil's Advocate<strong>

**1.2 Centuries since the Great Departure**

**/Homura Akemi/**

Thirty Days before Walpurgis Night.

Don't tell me I have to live through that again!

I just wanted Madoka to live a happy life, free of the Puella Magi!

But then again...

She still didn't awaken her powers...

Maybe I should try something from another world?

**/Mami Tomoe/**

Homura got us all together for a reason.

Walpurgis Night.

Kyoko was the first one to arrive.

It was after picking a fight with my latest pupil:

Sayaka

Momo got them to stop in time.

If she cut it any closer, It would be too late for the poor girl.

And I wouldn't think Kyoko would Take it...

**/Momo Sakura/**

Onee-chan is so nice.

She takes care of me.

Even when things get gloomy.

Especially when Mommy and Daddy...

*Sniff* I don't wanna talk about it...

Huh?

What's that in the Bushes?

I follow it as much as I could.

And I found someone.

A girl.

Like me.

Yuno.

I showed her my new friend

She said we looked like "Two Peas in a Pod!"

**/Kyoko Sakura/**

Weeks passed,

Witches were slain,

And before we knew it...

Walpurgisnacht was right around the corner

Mami was to snipe from afar,

Homura was launching a full frontal assult,

Me and Sayaka would take her from the rear.

And Nagisa would be our grief seed caddy for the battle.

Homura's proven to be a valued tactician this past month,

And the plan seemed foolproof enough.

Maybe the plan might work?

**/Nagisa Momoe/**

Damn, Where are they?

We can't be out now!

Wait,

I found some!

One, two, three..

Three?

Damn!

Damn! Damn!

I rushed to Mami Side since she was in the worst condition.

I clensed her soul gem on the spot and fed it to Kyubey, immediately afterwards.

I looked at her outfit.

Or rather, what remained of her outfit.

The Skirt was completely torn off,

The corset was ripped astunder

There's a gaping hole revealing the upper part of her chest.

Even her cooskin's been tattered a bit.

The others weren't much better.

Homura and Sayaka were even bleeding!

At this rate, we we're gonna need an extra set of hands just to **survive!**

**/Junko Kaname/**

This all seems familiar somehow.

We head to a shelter to weather a major tsunami,

Madoka goes out to help her friends.

I go to stop her, only to see in her eyes the truth...

I just can't stop her.

So I let her go on to save her friends.

Not knowing if she'll make it or not.

Because I trust her.

Despite all this Deja Vu, I trust her.

She's my daughter, after all.

**/Madoka Kaname/**

My friends were limping towards Walpurgisnacht.

Momo and Yuna rushing to tend to their muddied soul gems.

I couldn't stand to see them hurting like this...

All this destruction and pain...

And the contract!

I want to make a wish to save them.

But I feel as if I already did.

'So you can sense it...'

That voice,

What is it?

'What you lost not too long ago.'

What I... Lost?

'A demonic prescence brought her back here.'

You mean, Walpurgisnaught's been here before?

'In an endless cycle to save me, I might add...'

'But now, something's wrong...'

Really, Well what happened?

'She took my name and sealed me away'

The demon stole your name?

That's Terrible!

Why would she do such a thing?

How about I make one up for you?

'That sounds like a great idea!'

'And in exchange, I will give you a special power'

'One that will require me to combine another universe with our own.'

That's a risk I'm more than capable of taking!

My name is Madoka Quentira Kaname,

I hereby command you to grant me the power to shine through the blackest nights!

I hereby permit you to bend the chains of destiny to your will!

I hereby call you to be free from your prizon:

"Atomisa!"

A shaft of light erupted from the ground beneath me,

And here I was, decked out in full Magical Girl Attire.

My Bow appeared in my hand as I grasp the flowery end of it

and watched as the bow transformed into a new form!

It resembled a Key the size of a Rapier.

I held the new weapon in my hands as I struck down the witch.

The Arrows scattered across the world,

each of them resembling the weapon I now weilded.

each of them gaining the power,

Laying dormant until it's weilder awakens.

And fights back their grief.

I looked to the witch as it crumbled away...

The Nightmare was finally over,

And by the look of who was standing by in the shadows,

It was time for a new day to begin.

**/Terra Capulet/**

Dad's brought the best souveniers from his trips to other worlds.

Even though I call him master out of respect.

For example, the wood for my Toy Keyblade came from these Islands.

From what I heard, There are these trees with star shaped fruit.

I want to see those trees for myself.

The Gates opened to reveal the Master and a familiar girl.

A girl I've known since we were in grade school.

"MADOKA!"

I ran up to her and embraced her in a hug.

Like you would do when you find yourself reunited with a friend.

"Terra, you've grown so much!" she declared "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." I added, and that was fact.

She told me everything,

about the magical girls,

about Witches,

about Walpurgisnacht,

how she forged her keyblade.

And how she gave her power to all magical girls

Her new friends included.

Eraqus handpicked her personally while Xehanort would train the others.

"It's good to see you again, Madoka." I stated,

This spawned a concerned look from her.

She felt as if something was wrong?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just Peachy!" She replied.

Her face confirmed it was all just a passing feeling.

I knew there was alot of catching up to do.

And one day, we'd be strong keyblade masters

Fighting for justice across the starry sky.

**Four Years Later**

**/Sayaka Miki/**

We were visiting Madoka for the first time since Erakrisp... or something took her in.

Shortly after Walpurgisnaught, a fellow by the name of Xehanort offered to train us in the ways of the keyblade.

We accepted and soon enough, we were right behind Madoka in terms of this new ability.

We were separated from our home,

and all earthly attachments,

Including the Shampoo I use to keep my hair from turning back to it's usual Black State.

Today was Mami and Kyoko's Mark of Master Exams,

Thus Xehanort has chosen to take us to his old stomping grounds.

We've grown quite a bit, My boosted attributes and height is living proof of that.

Kyoko even said I'm comparable to even Mami! The little tease!

so I can assume Madoka's grown as well...

Xehanort watches as the door opens and she walks up to greet us.

Whoa...

That tall drink of water's MADOKA!?

She's definately grown up. I can tell ya that!

I mean, Just look at her!

She's as fully formed as me and Mami now!

Wait...

She didn't!

No fair! I can't even find my favorite brand of Shampoo anymore and yet, here she is!

Dying her hair blue with the magic she's hyped up since she got her first cell phone!

"Oh, Sorry, Sayaka." She said "To be honest, I like your hair as it is now...

"You should consider keeping it, since it is your natural hair color."

Ugh, even on the cusp of womanhood, Madoka's so moe, It-

'Aqua'

Huh?

'I go by Aqua here.'

'Didn't you recieve my texts?'

Great, she made herself a Nickname! How could she pull off Moe with a killer bod like that.

'I heard that, Sayaka! Thanks for the compliment, though.'

Urgh...

This was going to be a fun visit, I can tell.

**/Player One/**

She would become a master in her own right,

Whether Terra is by her side or no.

Whether her father is a Kaname or a Waku

Whether her Brother is a baby boy or a young lad

Madoka Quentira Kaname will always become a Keyblade Mistress

Because Homura Planned it that way.

There are two roads to misery,

One of which resulted in Madoka's Altered Fate.

Another shall be spoken of at another time.

* * *

><p>Another Time, Alternate Paths, Madoka <strong><span>Waku<span>**?! What could this possibly mean?! Tune in, Next Time!


End file.
